


Like Father, Like Son

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Series: Poor Timing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Battle of Hogwarts, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Forgiveness, M/M, Murder, Pureblood Society, Revenge, Second War with Voldemort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Voldemort had won the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort would have won the war. Survivors of the battle would have been spared, though, and gifted to various Death Eaters; unfortunately for Neville, he was gifted to the Lestranges... The very people who had tortured his parents into insanity. He'd like to believe he's grown strong as he's aged, but... Can Neville truly handle the fate he's found himself in??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alliance

Neville was on his feet in a heartbeat, and he had a large hand around Bellatrix' pale throat before her husband could even verbally address him.  
"You don't want to do that, boy," Dolphie tsked. Neville squeezed harder, and panic rushed through Bellatrix's eyes. A sadistic satisfaction bloomed in Neville's chest.  
"Why not?" snarled the boy. For his parents' memory, for their vengeance, he would give anything short of the Wizarding World... Luckily for them, the Wizarding World was no longer a thing to be given. They'd already lost. "I've lost everything short of my life at this point, why should I-"  
Rodolphus cleared his throat and put a hand on Neville's shoulder. Something about the touch... It was significant. Bellatrix was chortling now, scraping at his hand. She was weak; she hadn't kicked him, or hit him, or fought. She did not deserve to be the one to have defeated his parents... Neville released and the woman collapsed, whimpering.

 

"Neville Alexander Longbottom," Rodolphus Lestrange addressed the young man mildly.  
"I say we torture him, Dolphie," Bellatrix was behind Neville, who sat in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts. Rodolphus- Dolphie, apparently- was leaning on the desk, and Bellatrix was stalking around the room fanatically. The woman was insane. "Like father, like son! I mean-" Neville was on his feet in a heartbeat, and he had a large hand around Bellatrix' pale throat before her husband could even verbally address him.  
"You don't want to do that, boy," Dolphie tsked. Neville squeezed harder, and panic rushed through Bellatrix's eyes. A sadistic satisfaction bloomed in Neville's chest.  
"Why not?" snarled the boy. For his parents' memory, for their vengeance, he would give anything short of the Wizarding World... Luckily for them, the Wizarding World was no longer a thing to be given. They'd already lost. "I've lost everything short of my life at this point, why should I-"  
Rodolphus cleared his throat and put a hand on Neville's shoulder. Something about the touch... It was significant. Bellatrix was chortling now, scraping at his hand. She was weak; she hadn't kicked him, or hit him, or fought. She did not deserve to be the one to have defeated his parents... Neville released and the woman collapsed, whimpering.  
"Quiet, Bella," Rodolphus said absently, as if speaking to a dog and not his wife. "Go to our Lord and ask if you can be of assistance... I doubt you'll make yourself useful here."  
Bella pouted at Rodolphus before standing, brushing her lacy dress off, and using the fireplace to disappear.  
Rodolphus went to the Headmaster's chair and sat, folding his arms.  
"You don't deserve to sit there," McGonagall's portrait hissed. The memory of her death made his windpipe tighten, his eyes tear up.  
"Quiet, please, Professor," Rodolphus reclined in his chair. "I'm doing my Headmasterly duty of finding a professor to replace the late Sprout."  
"Pardon?" Neville asked, feigning polities. Rodolphus' handsome, gracefully-aged face smiled like a rebel prince.  
"I would like you to be the Herbology professor, as you're barely a month from graduating. You'll take your N.E.W.T.s, of course, and I'm sure there's a ghost here who can assist you until you find your bearings."  
"That's what you'll do with me, then? Use me as a slave professor?" That was getting off too easy. He knew there would be many survivors who had to live through hell... And some who wouldn't get to live at all.  
"For as far as Bella and the Dark Lord are concerned, yes." Rodolphus leaned forward, eyes glittering like the devil. "But that will not be our main business transaction."  
Neville tensed and tried to make himself as important and significant as possible, and he thought he even succeeded. "Then what will be?"  
"I can't do this anymore- live like this." He motioned away from his person with both hands gracefully, as if 'this' were tangible. "I can't live under You-Know-Who any longer. With your help, and the help of some of your... Comrades, we can overthrow him. we can end him, once and for all."  
Neville stared directly into Rodolphus' colorless eyes. This was too good...  
But he supposed it wasn't impossible. Death Eaters weren't exactly in the lap of luxury under Voldemort, either.  
"I can't change what I've done, to your parents or to anyone. I'm not going to apologize, either, because the fact of the matter is that I'm not in the least bit sorry. But I am willing to work together with you, or anyone, for a common goal; that was why I became a Death Eater in the first place. But it isn't worth it anymore... It never was. I just couldn't see that. I do have one request, however..." Rodolphus sat forward, as if telling a secret. "I don't want Bellatrix dead. I want her to live a long, horrible life, the worst anyone could ever suffer."  
"It seems as if we have two common goals, then," Neville commented. Rodolphus gave a cold smile.  
"Indeed. Now..." Rodolphus stood, before his eyes shot to the fireplace a split second before it roared to life.  
Bellatrix was there, her ring-covered hand tight on Ginny Weasley's shoulder.  
"Ginny," Neville stood immediately, turning towards her. She met eyes with him, and a certain air hung about her. He rushed forward, anyway, and wrapped his arms around her. She was taller than most girls, and stronger too, but still felt small against Neville... He couldn't remember when he'd grown so much.  
"Neville," she responded.  
"Oh, how cute," Bellatrix hissed. "Dolphie. Our Lord has sent the blood traitor back to finish her schooling... Not sure why. I don't even know what he plans to use the girl for. He defended his decision with pointing out that she's a pureblood, but I say blood traitors are as bad as mudbloods!"  
She stalked in. "Oh, and he says i should stay here, with you- my husband." A bit of sadness was in her voice, and Neville almost laughed at the expression Rodolphus made. He was still touching Ginny, and his heart fluttered. He knew she was with Harry, but... He cared about her still. He knew he'd been going with Luna for a while, but he'd wanted to tell her tonight that he hadn't felt about her the way he thought he had. At all.  
"And the Longbottom! What to do with him, what to-"  
"He'll replace Sprout as the Herbology professor." Rodolphus sized him up. "Unless he'd prefer to replace McGonagall, but I had been planning on doing that... As Headmaster, though, I can't say that I should."  
"I was always good at Transfiguration- was I not, McGonagall?"  
"You weren't the worst I've seen," snarled the portrait.  
"Alright, Bella, you'll teach Transfiguration and Neville will take over Herbology."  
Bellatrix squealed. "How lovely, Dolphie! A new world under our Lord... A new Hogwarts! We can do whatever we want... Starting with an end to the acceptance of mudbloods."  
"I don't think we should Sort them, either. We don't want them divided."  
"But-" Bella began.  
"Silence." The woman pouted again inresponse to her husband's command, and Neville and Ginny met eyes.  
"Bella, leave. Go help organize the children." Dolphie commanded. "Leave Ginny with me." he added when bellatrix wrapped a pale, thin hand around the ginger's shoulder. Reluctantly, the banshee woman obeyed her husband, turning and stalking out of the office.  
"As I was telling Neville," Rodolphus said, glaring at the door a few moments after it closed. "You will stay here. We, us and some your comrades, as well as some of mine, will arrange a coup. Voldemort will be killed, Bellatrix will be alive but hate it, and then, you," Rodolphus motioned to Neville. "Can do with me what you will."  
"Why?" Ginny demanded, skeptical. Neville kept his shoulder pressed against her.  
"Because I hate this life, this world, and frankly, so do most. Bellatrix is probably the only one truly loyal to Him anymore. I would rather die than live in service to him."  
Neville and Ginny met eyes. Did they believe him? Neville did. he tried to convey that to Ginny through his eyes; and by the way her pretty brown eyes grew skeptical, he thought he did.  
"What other choice do you have?" Rodolphus pointed out, amused. Neville cocked a brow, thinking. The only option was sit and take what Voldemort had to give them. Neville wasn't prepared to do that, and by the way the resolve melted from Ginny's face, neither was she.  
"Alright, then," Rodolphus said brightly, before walking around. neville felt like he'd made a deal with the devil.  
But, he knew, that for the fate of the Wizarding World, he would, even if that Devil had tortured his parents into insanity.


	2. I'm Sorry

I've tried time and time again to come back to this work, but I can't. It's too much for me. If anyone would like it, message me and I'll give it to you. I haven't the stomach for such a dark fic anymore.


End file.
